Mass Spectrometry analysis of proteins, lipids, and small molecules has become an essential part of cutting edge research projects in biomedical and translational science. With the availability of high resolution mass spectrometers that are geared for the analysis of peptides and proteins, we are getting closer to understanding the complete cellular proteome and can analyze its changes in disease and in drug treatments. The availability of a top class mass spectrometer with trained personnel has opened up the field of proteomics and mass spectrometry for a wide range of Howard University and Washington, DC area users. The service provided by the BPC considerably improved the quality of NIH supported research conducted at Howard University, George Washington University, Children's National Medical Center, and other institutions in the Washington, DC area. The proposed renewal of the BPC will additionally contribute to the Howard University research training programs. Overall, we are certain that the existence and renewal of funding of the BPC will enhance and strengthen the Howard University RCMI Program, facilitate new and improve existing collaborations, and contribute to the HU research enterprise by providing research opportunities for minority students, postdoctoral fellows, and faculty members ,as well as contribute to the resolution of diseases that disproportionately affect minority populations. BPC provides research opportunities to students, trainees, and faculty members. We plan to continue providing these opportunities in the next project period, as the HU research community continues its investigation of those diseases that disproportionally affect minority populations including HIV-1, cancer, and sickle cell disease. The need for the BPC is based on 1) increased demand from the Howard University scientific community to utilize proteomics approaches in their research, 2) increased need for an educational proteomics program at Howard University, and 3) increased need to strengthen collaboration and promote biomedical and translational research at Howard University. The overall goal of the Howard University RCMI Program is to develop an infrastructure that will contribute to the investigation of diseases that disproportionately affect minority populations. The BPC will provide a collaborative advanced technological platform that will facilitate scientific inquiry into the studies of these diseases. The primary equipment of the BPC is an LTQ XL Orbitrap mass spectrometer with nano-HPLC as front end and analysis software for post-MS analysis of spectra. The presence of this unique piece of equipment significantly enhanced the research capacity and infrastructure at HU and also brought a wealth of collaborative opportunities with researchers outside of the university. Many researchers who use BPC participate in studies HlV-1, Sickle Cell Disorder and prostate cancer, all of which disproportionately affect minorities. The BPC brings more minority scientists into mainstream research and makes their results more competitive on national and international levels. The BPC also supports clinical investigation of those diseases that disproportionately affect minority populations.